The ABC's
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: The ABC's of the Covenant, three letter at a time!  some letters might be used more then once
1. The A's

**The ABC's**

**Title: **A is for...

**Author's note:** The ABC's of the covenant. I will post three at a time and there can be more then one per letter. So here are three letters.  
>Inspired by another story I was reading!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A is for ascending<strong>

The power was passed through the generations, and on every eighteenth birthday the next in line will ascend. No one has ever been killed, but that doesn't mean Tyler isn't tariffed.

**A is for Aaron**

Aaron Abbot could be a good guy, really he could! But ever since the fourth grade he had a deep hatred for the Sons of Ipswich. The day Reid tugged at Tyler's arm before chasing after Pogue and Caleb, and Tyler smiled sadly at him and shook his head. "Sorry Aaron." The brunette muttered, before chasing after his brothers.

The young Aaron Abbot was left standing alone with the rubber ball hanging loosely in his grip. That's when Ryan appeared at his side, "Don't worry about it, they are the Sons of Ipswich, they always play together. You can join our game if you want." Aaron nodded mutely, watching as the four boys chased after each other.

Aaron Abbot can be a nice guy. But every time he looks at one of the Sons, he remembers the day in fourth grade and something stops him.

**A is for Addiction**

They grew up listening to their fathers talking about the addiction. How the power could consume your life and slow kills you. Your body would age while your mind remained the same. It wasn't until Caleb's dad started to change did they truly understand the damage it could do. So when Reid examined himself in the mirror and found lines that shouldn't be there on his seventeen year old face, he knew he needed help.

* * *

><p>If anyone has any letter ideas, please let me know!<p> 


	2. The B, C, D's

**The ABC's**

**Title: **A is for...

**Author's note:** The ABC's of the covenant. I will post three at a time and there can be more than one per letter. So here are three letters.  
>Inspired by another story I was reading!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>B is for Brothers<strong>

Their mom always laughed at how close the boys still were. The woman would rave about when the boys were little and would chase each other around the yard. The stories would go on forever about their childhoods together. Their fathers smiled as their wives stayed lost in the memories. The men looked between each other and their sons in understanding. Because they knew it was just more than a friendship, they were brothers and that meant forever.

**C is for Chase**

He was addicted. He wanted more. He needed more. Chase stood for everything bad that can happen with the power. If only he knew the true potential he had.

**D is for Danvers**

Caleb remembers the day that his father took him by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes. He can remember the wrinkles that lined his father's face but the youth the glinted in his eyes. He remembers his father telling him "You are the man of the house now", and how he has to "represent the Danvers name". He remembers his father patting him lightly on the arm and watching his father walk out the door. Caleb remembers wishing he wasn't a Danvers anymore.

**D is for Book of Damnation**

It held all the rules, their time line, hundreds of spells. Their entire history shoved into one ancient book. Reid never understood the big deal of the leather bound guide.

* * *

><p>If anyone has any letter ideas, please let me know! I still need <strong>U V W X Z!<strong>


	3. The E's and F

**The ABC's**

**Title: **E's and F is for...

**Author's note:** The ABC's of the covenant. I will post three at a time and there can be more than one per letter. So here are three letters. Inspired by another story I was reading!

* * *

><p><strong>E is for Evelyn<strong>

She was fascinated when James told her about the power. She grew up listening to fairy-tales and dreaming of magic. She fell in love all over again. It wasn't until Caleb was born and James became addicted did she realize that fairy-tales were nothing but lies.

**E is for Empathy**

Tyler never asked for his gift of empathy, and there were days that it caused nothing but pain. People wore down his shields and his head began to pound and the pressure built. It would be triggered by stress filled school days, a late night at Nikki's, sometimes nothing at all. Tyler would hide it, fighting back the emotions that pressed at his mind, but usually he can't keep it a secret for long. Tyler would feel a hand on his arm, which would guide him through the hallway and out the front door. Nothing would be said, not that words would be needed. The guys would spend the rest of the day locked up somewhere away from the world and other people, allowing Tyler to take a break.

Having the power of empathy caused Tyler a lot of pain, but sometimes it was okay. As he stretched out on Pogue's living room couch, watching the biker and Reid play video games on mute and Caleb sat in an arm chair to his right, Tyler smiled to himself. Because even when he was over whelmed, he had his brothers to take care of him.

**F is for Father**

Caleb spent his childhood looking up to his father. James was his hero; he fought away the monsters and ended the nightmares. But as the years passed, Caleb noticed the change. The age in his father's face, how the man slowed and he used... a lot. It was three days after his fifteenth birthday when Caleb's dad officially gave into the power and moved in with Gorman. It was that night that Caleb made a promise to never do that to his son.


	4. The G, H, I, and J

**The ABC's**

**Title: **G, H, I, and J are for...

**Author's note:** The ABC's of the covenant. I will post three at a time and there can be more than one per letter. So here are three letters.  
>Inspired by another story I was reading!<p>

This might actually be the first thing I ever finish... exciting!

* * *

><p><strong>G is for Gorman<strong>

Gorman was many things grounds keeper, care taker, and even the occasional medic. But when Reid called him to bail the boys out of jail, Gorman told the blond to "Call your Parents!" and hung up the phone. Because he was a lot of things but he would never be the easy way out.

**H is for Hummer**

Tyler loved his car. It's big, it's dark, and nothing like him. People would laugh when he drove up in the hummer, they would ask if it was Reid's, Pogue's or Caleb's, but Tyler would always shake his head and hid his laugh. Only his family knew the truth, only they understood Tyler's need for the tank like car. It was safe and that was the important part. Because after the accident Tyler never wanted to lose another loved one from a car crash ever again.

**I is for Ipswich**

They were the Sons of Ipswich. They ruled the town, and with a wave of their finger they could have pretty much anything, even without magic. Everyone knew their names; most of the locals knew them since birth. It was their home town, their world. If it were up to Reid, they would never leave.

**J is for Jail**

The first time they were arrested, it was all Reid's fault. It involved spray paint and the Provost's car and they agreed to never talk about it again. It was Reid's idea to call Gorman, and it was Reid whom Gorman hung up on. An hour later it was Tyler's Dad who picks them up and they all loaded into the truck in silence. It wasn't until they pulled out of the parking lot and started down the street, did the man talk. "You boys know better," Glen stated, "Epically you Tyler."

"Sorry Sir." The boys mumbled, and Tyler let his gaze fall to his hands.

"Next time boys don't get caught." Glen finished, smirking when the four teens turned to him in surprise.


	5. The K, L and M

**The ABC's**

**Title: **K, L and M are for...

**Author's note:** The ABC's of the covenant. I will post three at a time and there can be more than one per letter. So here are three letters.  
>Inspired by another story I was reading!<p>

This might actually be the first thing I ever finish... exciting!

* * *

><p><strong>K is for Kate<strong>

Kate wasn't the first girlfriend that Pogue had; she wasn't the first girl he kissed or the first girl that he dances with. But Kate was the first girl Pogue actually wanted to hold and talk to. Kate was the first girl Pogue fell in love with. It hurt that much more when Pogue told her about the power, and she left. Kate promised she would never tell a soul, and then walked out of his life forever. Kate wasn't a lot of things, but she was the first girl that broke Pogue's heart.

**L is for Lavender**

Tyler doesn't remember much about his mother. He has seen pictures, and watched the home movies but it wasn't the same. He dose remember her hugs and her how she smelled of lavender but mostly he remembers the crash. He remembers the radio playing and Tyler knows his mother was singing along from behind the wheel of the car. Then the scream and the approaching truck came to view in the windshield, followed by the crunch of metal, then black. He remembers waking up later in a hospital bed his father clutching his hand and openly crying. A few days later, a four year old Tyler stood at his mother's grave, with his father at his side. He remembers being confused, still not completely sure what had happened, but he learned to stop asking. The only thing that was certain was the fact that his mom was never coming back.

Tyler didn't remember much about his mother. He knew that his brothers remembered more than he did, they were older, but he never asked and he never will. Because he was content with the pictures and movies. And when he stands at his mother's grave and closes his eyes, he can small the scent of lavender and knows he isn't alone.

**M is for Motorcycle**

Pogue always wanted a motorcycle, ever since he can remember; he talked about growing up to drive his motorcycle. He had a collection of toy motorcycles, the he played with all over the house. As Pogue grew older the toys changed to the real life thing, and on his sixteenth birthday a yellow bike was sitting in the driveway.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to have a few review in my in box!<p> 


	6. The N, O and P

**The ABC's**

**Title: **N, O and P's

**Author's note:** The ABC's of the covenant. I will post three at a time and there can be more than one per letter. So here are three letters. I am back! I lost these when my old computer got a virus, but today I am back and we are a go!

* * *

><p><strong>N is for Nikki's Bar<strong>

They loved Nikki's Bar. It was a local landmark, which had been alive for years. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler could all remember going with their fathers to Nikki's on the nights of big football games or just for fun. Now, years later, Nikki's is the local hangout for the students of Spencer Academy, even though Nikki refuses to sell them alcohol. Reid and Tyler dominated the pool tables, while Caleb and Pogue claimed their usual Foosball table, their usual table was equal distance between both games. Drinks continued to come and the basket of fries on the table stated full. Reid figured, this was a close to haven as he could ever get.

**O is for Oldest**

Caleb Danvers was the oldest son of Ipswich, everyone knew that. He was the leader, the head honcho, the go to guy, the big brother. Pogue, Reid and Tyler would always be his younger brothers and his responsibly.

The first time Pogue fell of his bike, Caleb was there to help him back on. Years later when Pogue had his first motorcycle crash, Caleb was the first to the hospital telling the biker "It was okay."

Every time Reid disappeared out the back door to Nikki's Bar, Caleb was a few seconds' away breaking up the fight between the blond and Aaron Abbot. Every time Reid used, Caleb got up in his face trying to get the blond to realize how stupid he was being.

Caleb was there every year for the Anniversary of Tyler's mom's death. The older teen would wrap Tyler in a hug and sit with him on the couch to watch hold home movies. Caleb was the first person Tyler when to when Maggie Andrews broke his heart. The older teen listened as Tyler talked, then rambled on about nothing as Tyler finally cried himself out.

Caleb was the oldest son of Ipswich, and he was an older brother. He never realized that he had three younger brothers watching out for him.

Pogue was there every time Caleb fell.

Reid was there every time Caleb needed to be angry.

Tyler was there every time Caleb needed to cry.

**P is for Power**

At the age of thirteen, they got their first taste of power. They felt the influence pulse through their veins as if filled with ice. Then the flames started, licking the skin. It started at the toes and spread up though the body, waging war against the ice inside. Finally it is over and exhaustion takes over, the last thing is the smiling faces of brothers and fathers before everything falls black.

At the age of eighteen, they ascended. Caleb was struck with lightening, the power forced into his system. Pogue spent five minutes chocking for air, as the power forced it's self into the bikers lungs and system. Reid fell into a coma, and spent five days in the hospital before waking up with his new powers.

Tyler wasn't sure what to expect in ascending and he was scared, no, terrified of the power. But a light squeeze from the hand on his shoulder, Tyler knew he would get through it.

**P is for Pogue**

Pogue hated his real name. He never wanted to be called Christopher. He is, was and will always be Pogue. Ever since he could remember his parents called him Pogue, unless they were angry and they would use Christopher, but they rarely got that mad. As kids, Caleb, Reid and Tyler would call him Pogo, being too young to actually say Pogue. Pogue is his name no matter what documents said otherwise. It was one of the reasons that he hated the first day of school, because he had to explain to eight new teachers that his name was actually Pogue, not Christopher.


	7. The Q and R's

**The ABC's**

**Title: **Q and R's

**Author's note:** The ABC's of the covenant. I will post three at a time and there can be more than one per letter. So here are three letters. I am back! I lost these when my old computer got a virus, but today I am back and we are a go!

* * *

><p><strong>Q is for Quit<strong>

Reid struggled with the fire in his veins. The need to use was strong and a cold sweat broke out hours ago. The blond clutched the pillow to his chest and bit on his own check. A copper taste filled his mouth, but Reid didn't care, he just wanted it to all stop.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Reid's shaking body, pulling him against a warm chest. Fingers ran though Reid's blond hair, another hand placed a cold cloth on his sweaty brow. Small circles were rubbed in to his arms and small patterns were made across Reid's legs, relaxing the tense muscles.

"Don't worry Reid," A voice whispered in his ear. "We'll never quit on you."

**R is for Reid**

Reid was called many things by his fellow students; player, whore, ass, bitch, jerk, ass, bad-ass, the list goes on and on.

Reid was called a few other things by teachers; smart ass, slacker, lazy, attention seeker.

No matter who you asked, the discription of Reid Garwin usually stayed the same.

But Reid didn't care what people through or said because his brothers knew better. Reid loved attention, never got enough from his parents as a child. So he got people talking anyway he could, and the rumors spread around campus and through the facility like wildfire. People watched as he walked down the hall with smirk firmly on his face because that was all he wanted, the attention.

**R is for Rules**

Reid liked to break them. It was simple, if you told him he couldn't then Reid would prove he can . It has been like that for years. Most of the adults said it was due to his attention seeking behavior. But for Reid, it was just because he could. What else would he do with an ancient power? Reid wasn't really one to save the world.


	8. The S's

**The ABC's**

**Title: **S's

**Author's note:** Hey guys, I have been thinking of doing something along the line of "A WEEK OF AWESOME" this is pretty much where i update everyday for seven days in a row. But This will only happen if you guys will review for me! It's a two way street! Let me know what you all think!

* * *

><p><strong>S is for Swim<br>**

Pogue kicked off from the wall, and let instincts kick in. The water pushed against his skin as he cut through the waves. The need for air grew and the biker broke the surface. The noise of the crowd attacked his eardrums before Pogue disappeared back under the water. The biker kicked harder as the end of the pool neared. He didn't know where his competitors were, but that didn't matter. It was just him and the water.

**S is for Spencer Academy**

Spencer Academy had been their father's school, their father's father's school, their father's father's father's school. Hell, the four families were the original benefactors for the Academy, before it became the go-to boarding school of the Boston area.

To Reid, Spencer Academy was a bunch of old buildings, with old teachers, teaching boring old things. At least the students knew how to throw a hell of a party!

**S is for Salem Witch Trials**

The Salem Witch Trials, weren't the best time for the five families. Hundreds were killed because of them. It led to the pact, the covenant of silence.

All the son's hated when they discussed the trials in class. The teacher always picked them out of the crowd. Even Tyler wanted to shout at the teacher.

Just because their ancestors were there doesn't mean they know what happened.

They kept mum about the shelves and shelves of books they have at Gorman's.


	9. The T's and U's

**Title: **T's and U's

**Work Count: **451

* * *

><p><strong>T is for Tyler<strong>

Tyler was a quite kid. Always was, probably always would be. In some ways he could blame his brothers. They were always being rambunctious, loud and controlling, leaving him little to work with. Tyler could blame it on the fact he never had a mother, well he did, everyone did, but Tyler didn't anymore. Tyler could blame it on his dad, constantly working to keep his mind off the death of his late wife. Tyler could blame his three step moms; the first more interested in the family money than a family, the second treating him like was four - not fourteen, the third… well the third, he never met.

Tyler could blame many people and a lot of things, but he didn't. There was no point in blaming his brothers, they understood him without having to say anything. Tyler would never blame his parents; his mother would always listen, and his father was there when Tyler needed him. Tyler didn't blame the woman that were legally his stepmom's, they didn't count.

His brothers always seemed to know when he had something important to say. His mother is always there to listen to his problems. His father always took time to check in.

Tyler was a quite kid, not because he doesn't have anything to say, but because those who are important are always listening.

**U is for Using**

It crawled through your veins. It made your skin crawl. It was the internal itch you could never fully scratch. The urge called to you, like a whisper in the wind. Nothing blocked it out, drugs, alcohol, sex… nothing lessened the need - the need to use.

**U is for Uniforms**

Blue blazer  
>White button up shirt<br>Optional sweater vest  
>Tie<br>Black sacks or a gray skirt  
>Black leather shoes<br>The Spencer Uniform was the primary torture device used by the factuality of Spencer Academy.

**U is for undefeated**

Spencer Academy is undefeated. Well at least there swim and dive teams were undefeated. For the last three years, they teams had gone to state and returned with a trophy and state title. Every year, Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler lead there teams to victory.

This year wasn't going to be any different.


	10. The V's and W's

**Title: **V's and W's

* * *

><p><strong>V is for Victory<strong>

It was a hollow victory. Chase was gone and the barn went up in flames, but something still didn't feel right. There was no body; they had no proof that he was actually gone, that they actually won. Sarah smiled at Caleb and tossed her arms around his shoulders pulling him in tightly for a hug. Caleb looked over her shoulder catching the gazes of his brothers. They all had the same look; their fight was far from over.

**V is for Vodka**

Tyler loves Vodka. Hands down, it's one of his top three alcohols. of all time. Mix it with something to take a shot, either way Tyler is happy. So if you see him downing a quick shot while his brothers backs are turned, keep it to yourself. They still think he is an innocent Baby Boy and Tyler likes to use that to his advantage; in the most brotherly way possible of course.

**W is for Witchcraft**

They don't have bubbling cauldrons puffing smoke. Their pantries were filled with cans of soup and fruit, not pickled frogs legs or eyes of newt. They don't steal strands of people's hair to make voodoo dolls (no matter how many times Reid insists Aaron deserves a pin in the ass). They don't sacrifice woodland creatures or make some kind of bloody offering to a crazy ass demon.

They do have a library filled with spells and incantations. They chant in Latin and read the stories of their ancestors with caution. They have their traditions and rituals, gaining an ancient power from a dark source.

They don't wiggle their nose or tug their ears but call to the power within as their eyes bleed black.

Reid's eyes bleed black and a smirk grew across his face. He caught the attention of his brothers, backing closer to the cliffs edge. "Hocous Pocous." he said, falling out of view.

**W is for [Sarah] Wehnam**

When Sarah Wehnam transferred from Boston to Spencer Academy, she wasn't looking for a boyfriend, or an adventure. She wanted the enrolment office at Harvard to see Spencer's on her application and the boost that it comes with. Sarah wanted to have a future at an Ivy League school. She graduated Spencer's, with a boyfriend on her arm, a best friend and three brothers. And her acceptance letter to Harvard for the upcoming fall term.


End file.
